


momentary neverland

by commovente



Series: SASO2016: bonus round 1 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the prompt was: "remember when he said <i>where are your wings and your pixie dust, when do we take off, and to where can we fly?</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	momentary neverland

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for SASO 2016, bonus round 1: memory. [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4734385#cmt4734385) is the original prompt!

 

here is a story: boy meets boy.

but also, this: boy meets boy, one in the sky

and one in the trees, or the roots of the trees,

the beginning of the beginning before wanting

finds its name, before wanting

finds what its supposed to want, or maybe you

meant to say _who?_ here is a story:

boy meets boy, one looking up from the leaves, or

past them, into the sky. one looking down 

from the sun, falling

from the sun, depending on where

it is you’re looking.

 

here is a story: boy meets boy.

but also, this: boy meets boy, one looking forward,

another looking back. in the middle

they meet: a momentary neverland,

pixie dust a miracle, a saviour,

a trick in the illusion of light,

the dream where nobody moves forward and

nobody is left behind, seeking

nothing but flight, or soaring. beyond

the clouds there is nothing

left to be afraid of.

 

here is a story: boy meets boy.

but also, this: boy meets boy, one on the court

the other across the net. the view

from both sides is the same, expectation

or reality or some living

hope rising into

waking or sleeping, depending

on where it is you’re looking, _who_

 _are you looking for?_ this

is a story: boy meets boy

and it starts from here.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
